


Scruffy

by Quilly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Teenage Dorks, fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin has decided to grow a beard.</p>
<p>(Day Three of Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza. For Edwardcullenrox27)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop apologizing, but...I apologize for the derp in this one. XD I was in the mood for something simple and fluffy, I suppose, so that's whatcha get. Enjooooy!

Lin had a comment ready when Tenzin decided he was ready for facial hair.

 

That comment was “Eugh.”

 

“Lin!” Tenzin frowned, worrying his fingers over his patchy upper lip. “What’s wrong with facial hair?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with it in general,” Lin said, “but to be honest, you look like a cat who’s been in a fight with a box of razors.”

 

Tenzin scowled and scooted away from his girlfriend, on the opposite side of the tree they were lounging under. Lin grinned to herself and waited.

 

“I’ll have you know,” Tenzin said, scootching back the other way, “that facial hair is a vital part of the male rite of passage! And of course it’s a little…uh…sparse right now, because—”

 

“Calm down, prickleface, I was just joking,” Lin grinned, patting his cheek. Then she frowned.

 

“What?” he grumped. He then turned red, right to the crown of his bald head, when Lin’s tentative thumb rubbed back and forth across his prickly skin. Tenzin stared, then something clicked. He let his face slide into a self-satisfied smirk. Lin’s mouth twisted, and she snatched her hand back.

 

“You like the beard,” Tenzin grinned, leaning into his girlfriend’s personal bubble. “You _liiiiiiike_ it!”

 

“Shut up, I do not!” Lin protested, her cheeks coloring bright pink. Tenzin just hummed, planting his stubbly chin on Lin’s exposed shoulder. She looked right, then left, and reached up her hand to rub her palm against Tenzin’s facial hair.

 

“Maybe a little,” she murmured, then tipped up his face and kissed him.


End file.
